Something About a Passionate Night
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Direct sequel to GrimGrave's "About You": After Sophitia's impromptu confession and returned feelings from Ivy, the two ladies of the sword have shared many a night of passion since then. This...is simply one of them. IvyxSophitia smexy goodness! No children allowed! Read'n Review! Enjoy.


**Something About a Passionate Night**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

In a simple room in a simple inn of a small town somewhere in Europe, two warriors, two women of the sword, were adding fuel to the fires of passion, which started as small embers, and were now quickly escalating into a small inferno.

It started as several of the nights they had shared since love bloomed between them, born from need for companionship and strong allies on the perilous journey for the Sword of Damnation and its Hellish wielder.

And then, one night, the sword-and-shield fighter revealed her feelings to her snake sword-wielding companion after being caught up in her thoughts of the woman, her amazing body and the scandalous, extremely skimpy outfit that embraced said body.

Her feelings were gladly reciprocated.

It was a relationship proven in the clashing of swords, and the clashing of flesh.

~o~o~o~

Isabella "Ivy" Valentine was on top of Sophitia Alexandra, their lips locked in a slow, sensuous kiss.

Wearing nothing but a purple string bra, garter belt and stockings, Ivy slowly rocked her body back and forth, rubbing her marvelous breasts against Sophitia's own, not any less beautiful ones, which were covered in a simple white nightgown.

One hand held both of the blonde's hands trapped high above her head, and the other was slowly rubbing the side of the Greek woman's thigh, drawing little circles on the flesh kissed by the sun above the blonde's native city.

Sophitia was completely at the mercy of her gorgeous lover, and she was loving every second of it.

The two began to kiss deep, hungrily. They tilted their heads, mashed their lips together, Ivy sending her tongue through Sophitia's wide-parted lips to completely dominate the blonde in their kiss with fervor.

Eventually, they had to break the kiss to catch a much-needed breath.

"Hah…ahhh…Lady Valentine…please…" Sophitia panted, her hazy, half-lidded green eyes staring into Ivy's blue orbs with urgent need. Ivy chuckled and released Sophitia's hands. She gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and looked down at Sophitia's gown-covered crotch, seeing the blonde was awkwardly rubbing her legs together.

Ivy let out a chime-like chuckle.

"Ohhh yes, darling. Hang on, I'll get to that in a second. First, I wanna play with these~!" Ivy purred and, without warning, reached her hands up and confidently grabbed Sophitia's big and beautiful breasts, earning a surprised cry from the blonde warrior woman.

Ivy laughed heartily as she groped and squeezed Sophitia's greatly-endowed chest, momentarily pulling her hands away to help Sophitia pull off the nightgown with no complaint. The silver-haired woman then got back to work on her blonde lover's chest.

Sophitia let out the most adorable and enticing sounds as Ivy played with her breasts: from little squeals when she squeezed and pulled at her nipples, to long sighs as Ivy pushed her abundant tit-flesh down with her palms, to long moans as the British noble wrapped her purple-painted lips around her stiff, hot-pink nipples to suck like a little baby.

With all this breast play, the fire in Sophitia's loins was quickly beginning to burn ever hotter. She would soon climax from it, no doubt. Of course, Ivy knew it, judging from how Sophitia was pushing the platinum-blonde's face into her chest with a hand on the back of her head, arching her back and shoving her breasts into her lover's face.

Yet, Ivy was not without a little sadistic streak; in order to break Sophitia out of her little haze, the British vixen bit down on a random, rather sensitive part of Sophitia's breast, making her cry out in pain.

"G-Gyah! I-Ivy?! Ow, that hurt!" She complained, earning a chuckle from Ivy as she lifted her face off of Sophitia's chest.

"I know, darling. I know. I'm sorry~ I just don't want you to cum yet." She winked at her, making the blonde roll her eyes and throw her head back on the pillow under it, her long locks of golden hair spilling over the bed sheets.

"Come on…I…I need it…please, Lady Valentine…" She closed her eyes as a hot blush spread across her soft cheeks.

Ivy smiled and leaned up to give her lover a soft, lingering kiss.

"It's Ok. I'm sorry. I'll get you there now, alright~?" She purred against Sophitia's warm, bruised lips.

"Mmm…Mhm…" Sophitia muttered, her eyes still closed. Ivy kissed her once more, and then slithered down Sophitia's beautiful, naked body, soon reaching her destination: Sophitia's glistening, hot-pink womanhood, crowned by a cute little tuft of blonde hair.

Ivy smiled, rubbing Sophitia's soft, smooth thighs, poking at their inner halves to make the Greek spread them for her. Sophitia obediently opened her legs.

"Good girl~" Ivy whispered right in front of Sophitia's sweet, delicious-looking pussy and then, blew hot air on it, making her beloved let out a strangled whimper, and her wide hips shudder.

The British woman then moved in, playfully nuzzling the blonde's pubic hair before leaning down to plant quick, small kisses all over Sophitia's dripping flower, getting little gasps from the woman as she did so.

Then, Ivy gingerly and slowly ran her tongue over the slit, up and down, back up, entering her a little bit, pulling out and drawing tiny circles around the clit.

"Ohhh…ah~! Come on, Ivy…please…give it to me! Isabella…I beg you…" Sophitia whimpered as she rocked her hips, thrusting her pussy into Ivy's face, smearing her nectar over her lips and chin.

"D'awwww~ You are _so_ cute, my darling. Ok, since you ask so nicely…here I come…" Ivy smiled, stroking and nuzzling Sophitia's inner thighs, giving both of them an open-mouth kiss, and then, seriously getting to work on her needy beloved.

If Ivy had been playful, slow and tender with Sophitia earlier, she was now anything but.

Sophitia screamed as pleasure shot right through her from her pussy, which Ivy was now ravenously sucking, licking, and even nibbling on. The Brit was Hell-bent on making Sophitia see stars, and if the sounds the Greek beauty was making and the way she was practically thrashing and humping Ivy's face, the noble was doing a mighty good job.

Just a couple of minutes later, an amazing couple of minutes filled with Sophitia's cries, whimpers, shuddering sighs and a whole myriad of other sounds of pleasure as Ivy viciously ate her out, the poor blonde couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes rolled into the back of her and she let out a scream that shook the stars and most likely woke up every other occupant of the inn at this time of the night, as searing-hot pleasure engulfed every fiber of her being and an earth-shattering orgasm tore through her.

Sophitia's beautiful, sweat-slicked body twitched as Ivy slowly and gently cleaned up her lower region, ending it by giving her pussy one last little kiss. Then, the Brit climbed back up to be at face level with Sophitia.

She was met by the sight of her lover's peaceful, beautiful…sleeping face?

"Eh…?" Ivy blinked twice. "Sophie?" She poked one of her breasts. "Oi, Sophie, talk to me~" She purred playfully, grabbing the breast she was poking to grope it a little bit.

Nothing. Sophitia was fast asleep, if not knocked out cold.

"Huh…well…Ok, this is kind of new, teehee…Sophie, you silly girl~" Ivy smiled and gently kissed the nipple of the breast in her hand. "Well, sleep well, love. Good night," Ivy then kissed Sophitia on the cheek, complete with a little "chu~" sound, before she brought them both under the warm bed sheets, and then maneuvered the knocked-out blonde's body so that they were back-to-front, with Ivy spooning Sophitia.

Ivy's last words for the night before sleep came over her, nuzzling Sophitia's golden locks…

"Damn, I'm good. I love you, Sophie."

_That night, the Star of Destiny and Love shone brighter than any other._

_The Legend will never die._

_~FIN~_

~o~o~o~

**Author's Notes:** Ok…sooo…this happened. LOL Hell, this idea made me wake up early this morning just so I could get it out of my head quickly.

So, not a lot to say here. This is just a little lemon I felt the urge to write, I went at it on my own, and also, I like to call this a sequel to my awesome writing machine of a friend, GrimGrave's story, "About You".

So, I dedicate this story to him, and also, to the anon reader and reviewer that asked me for a SophitiaxIvy story. :3

So, with that said, I bid you all adieu for now~ I hope you enjoyed and leave me a nice little review! Pwease~? *w* I'll love ya forever~! (Heart)

Till next time! (Salutes)

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
